Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 5 (1992)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 5 (Garfield's Special Day!) Date: Tuesday, December 3, 1992 Sponsors: J, O, 2 Season 1: 1992 - 1993 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1992 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Odie the Amazing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where everybody loves Garfield as much as I do! Featuring the talents of Garfield, our main star, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle, Wade Duck, Daffy Duck, that purple dinosaur they call Barney, and the Muppets of Sesame Street! And our very special guest, Mary Tyler Moore!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Looney Tunes Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Daffy Duck stars as "Stupor Duck!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Telly hosts "Here and There" from the library, where it's quiet. His co-host, Debra Starr, is at the airport, where it's loud. The loud noises of the airport eventually make it hard for Telly to hear Debra, so he has to talk louder into the microphone for Debra to hear him, which results in his expulsion. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Garfield's Moving Experience" Garfield feels mistreated by Jon, so he decides to find himself a new home. A rich girl finds him and takes him to her giant manor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster encounters a green napkin. Every time he squeezes the napkin, a new number appears, allowing Cookie to count up to 20. This creeps him out, but what's even more creepy is when Kermit shows up inside the napkin at the end of the bit -- he's also green, after all. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Orson and Booker had a big problem with the tractor going crazy, it ends up chasing Roy, who's taking a bath |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"J Friends" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: Gonzo, unable to get any volunteers, hypnotizes himself into holding up a 5000-pound weight with one arm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The J Train (voice of Daws Butler) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie has a so-called "magic" chain which can form into any shape he wants. Bert is dismissive of the chain's magic properties. And yet, when Bert asks for the chain to provide a sandwich, it does. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Wade: You're Afraid" The farm animals think it is a good idea for Orson to hypnotize Wade into being the bravest duck in the world. However, this results in chaos when Wade taunts the farm's bull. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: After sounding out the word "honk," the Honkers appear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: O - Owl |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center:|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center:|Mary Tyler Moore learns to count in Hebrew from a boy names Josh. She struggles a bit, however |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center:|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center:|Mary Tyler Moore perseveres, and is finally able to count to 10 in Hebrew. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: During a banquet in the kitchen, Garfield accidentally eats Jon's sweat socks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Essra Mohawk sings "Sufferin' Till Suffrage" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text=align: center"|Deena and Pearl: Deena wants to play baby. Pearl wants to sleep but is talked into playing after Deena tells her that the baby wants to sleep. However, the game gets more complicated than Pearl had counted on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Good Mousekeeping" A mouse named Floyd realizes Garfield does not chase mice, so he informs a mouse clan about the situation. They end up invading the house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: They Live in Different Places |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field